The new cultivar is a product of a commercial breeding program under the direction of the inventor, Richard Wells. The goal of the breeding program is to identify and select interesting new woody plants with ornamental commercial value. In February 2010, the new variety Polyspora longicarpa ‘MonSaPaRuby’ was selected as a seedling among a group of Polyspora longicarpa seedlings grown at a commercial nursery in Dayton, Oreg. The seed parent is an unnamed, unpatented Polyspora longicarpa variety, the pollen parent is unidentified.
Plant material of the new variety was first propagated during July of 2011 at a commercial nursery in Dayton, Oreg. Four additional generations have been reproduced since 2011, and have shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type. The first and subsequent propagation method are by semi-hardwood cuttings.